Notes on the Art of Seduction
by xaihposx
Summary: Gokudera is skilled in many fields. However, he's never tried seduction. 8059, maybe a slight Gokudera harem


Notes on the Art of Seduction

**Summary: **Gokudera is skilled in many fields. However, he's never tried seduction. 8059, maybe a slight Gokudera harem

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Warnings: **Boys in love with other boys, OOC?

**Consider this Disclaim'd**

**Consider this unbeta'd**

**Chapter One:** Soaked from Rain and The Partner's Clothing

* * *

_No one knew when exactly Gokudera had started liking Yamamoto. In fact, Gokudera himself had yet to remember. However, he did know one thing: The idiot definitely liked him back. Why else would the baseball fanatic always be looking at him when he thought Gokudera wasn't watching, or following him wherever he went (even waiting for him outside the bathroom, the pervert)? However, there was just one problem: Yamamoto had yet to ask him out. So Gokudera decided to take matters into his own hands._

* * *

Gokudera Hayato sighed, leaned back in his chair, and stretched. Having spent the last couple hours at his computer, he was finally. He had scoured hundreds of websites for information on his goal, and had also compiled a list of recurring ideas that had shown up. Armed with this, _he was ready._ After all, having information was a crucial thing in this world, even more important than having a plan. And hell, he was going to take advantage of his information.

He was going to seduce Yamamoto Takeshi.

Getting up from his desk, he took a look at the first phrase written on the list and promptly sat back down as he began to type words into the search bar. Fortunately, the weather Monday was going to be rainy. He looked back at the words scrawled onto his list and smiled.

_Forms_ _of Passive Seduction_

_1. Coming in soaked from the rain_

:_:_:_:_:_:_Monday_:_:_:_:_:_:

Gokudera let out a bright smile as Tsuna came into view.

"Tenth! Good morning!" The boss smiled (albeit not as brightly) in return.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun." Then he looked around. "Where's Yamamoto?" He asked.

Gokudera scowled.

"How am I supposed to know?" He replied. "It's not like I take care of him" Tsuna looked scared and shook his head emphatically, saying

"Sorry, it's just that you two are always together when I arrive! I'm always the late one..." He mumbled embarrassedly. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock as he sputtered,

"Tha-that's because he always seems to be here first! We aren't together or anything! He's probably just late today." Tsuna met his eye and nodded. Gokudera was probably right. Yamamoto _was_ late every once in a while, it was just that the last time he'd been late had been over six months ago. And of course, right after Tsuna had said that Yamamoto came running up to the two.

"'Morning guys! Sorry I'm late, I almost forgot to grab an umbrella!" Tsuna stared at him.

"Please don't tell me that it's going to rain today." Yamamoto smiled and shrugged helplessly.

"You forgot an umbrella?" He and Gokudera asked simultaneously. After briefly glaring at Yamamoto, Gokudera grinned.

"Perfect! You two can share one!" Tsuna immediately blushed. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera, disappointed. He liked the other boy, even though he was often rude, and had been hoping that they could walk home together. Opening his mouth, he asked

"Gokudera-kun, you do know what sharing an umbrella implies...right?" Gokudera gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" Yamamoto sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind. Do you have an umbrella?" Gokudera snarled at him, planning to go and research about umbrellas as soon as he got home, before he replied.

"I have one at school. I have to stay after today anyways, the teacher wants to talk to me." This was a lie of course, but Gokudera needed to walk alone today for his plan.

"...Oh. 'Kay then." And the three of them walked to school. Thankfully, they weren't late.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__After School:__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Gokudera waved to the Tenth as he and Yamamoto left the school, walking to Tsuna's house as they shared an umbrella. It was pouring rain, so they left quickly. The Italian waited until they were out of sight, then strode out, not caring that the rain was soaking him. He walked slowly and leisurely to the park, then sat there for about ten minutes. After deciding that it was sufficient time to get soaked, he loosened his tie so that the knot was just barely holding, and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. His blazer he had long since put in his bag, so thankfully it wasn't soaked. He got up ran his hand through his hair, confident that he was ready. Turning, he left the park and made his way to the sushi shop where he knew Yamamoto would be working on his homework.

* * *

Yamamoto looked up from his work when he heard the door open. While the shop was rather popular, it wasn't dinner time just yet, so customers were few. When his eyes landed on Gokudera, they widened in shock.

The boy was _soaked_, his beautiful silver hair plastered to his face, and his clothing clung to him. The white shirt had become see-through, unveiling its true identity as cheap cotton, and a few of his buttons had even been pulled open. Despite how pretty Yamamoto thought Gokudera was, he decided, the shorter boy looked a bit like a drowned rat right now. Even though it _was_ a rather nice image...

Gokudera smirked as he walked in, just a tiny one that no one would notice. By the way Yamamoto was staring at him right now, he had deduced that the baseball idiot was checking him out. Now, if only the stupid idiot would just ask him out already...

Yamamoto shook his head and grabbed a towel from behind the counter.

"Gokudera! What happened! You're soaked! I thought you had an umbrella?" He said in a concerned tone as he used the towel to dry off Gokudera's hair. Gokudera froze. Something wasn't right here. Wasn't now the time the baseball idiot was to be seduced? And was he using a...Gokudera jerked away.

"Are you using a _dish towel_ to wipe me off?" He snarled as Yamamoto stood there, confused.

"Ah... Sorry Gokudera-kun, I wasn't thinking. Here, come in back. You need to dry off and get changed before you catch a cold." Yamamoto opened a door that led to a small hallway, and Gokudera followed, confused. Why hadn't Yamamoto been seduced?

After he sat down, Yamamoto handed him a towel, then left the room.

"I'll go get some clothes for you to change into." After nodding at him, Gokudera pulled out his list and consulted it. He wasn't sure why Yamamoto hadn't been seduced, and so decided to use another method instead. Immediately, his eyes landed on one quite convenient for his current situation.

_2. Wearing the partner's clothing._

He smiled. Then Yamamoto walked in. Scrambling to hide his list, Gokudera quickly turned around. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly and said,

"Sorry, this is the only clean clothes I have at the moment." as he handed Gokudera a bulky green sweater and a pair of baggy jeans. "Besides our school uniforms, of course."

"Tch." Gokudera turned away and began to change. Surprisingly, he didn't notice how carefully Yamamoto was watching him, or else he would have been much more embarrassed. Turning back around, he scowled.

The sweater had fit alright(he'd had to roll up the sleeves a bit), but the jeans were obviously too long. They were several centimeters past the bottoms of his shoes, and that was even _after_ he had rolled them up. Yamamoto smiled helplessly and laughed.

"Yeah...They're a little big on me, too." Yamamoto stared at Gokudera. He looked absolutely adorable in one of Yamamoto's old sweaters and a pair of his jeans. The boy was currently taking off his shoes and socks, and all Yamamoto could think about was that he really really wanted to give him a nice big bear hug and ooh he's glaring again oh no Gokudera looks so cute and why is he

Gokudera waved a hand in from of Yamamoto's face.

"Hello? Are you there?"

The darkhaired boy blinked and focused on Gokudera.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine." He said softly, still not entirely paying attention. Gokudera frowned.

"Well then, pay attention, stupid! You were doing your homework, right? I'll check it when you finish, so hurry up!" Yamamoto nodded, happy, and the two walked out of the room back to the table where Yamamoto had been sitting earllier. As Gokudera watched, he sat down and quickly concentrated back onto his math, while sneaking peeks at the shorter boy when he thought he wasn't looking. Gokudera hadn't noticed, and, thinking that Yamamoto was no longer watching him, he pulled a blank notebook and pen out of his bag.

Using his mouth to bite off the cap, he faced Yamamoto once again and opened the notebook to the first blank page, sitting in a position that the other boy couldn't see what he was writing. Satisfied that his words would be sufficiently covered, he began to write.

_:_:_:_:_:__Notes on Seduction_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_1. Coming in soaked from the rain - Failed. Target immediately attempted to dry me off, more worried about health than looks. Target seems to have an immunity to clothing turn-ons, as is confirmed by [2]. Will test with a few other types of clothing to confirm._

_2. Wearing the partner's clothing - Failed. Target seems also to be immune to this, only notable reactions(laughing was not a notable reaction) was the Target spacing out. Target may find clothing seduction boring?_

* * *

Mind telling me some recurring themes you see in slash fic(in particular, the turn-ons)? e.g. Erotic Eating(bananas and stuff), Crossdressing, etc... I need some more.

I'm attempting to write in a style I don't usually use, but I failed OTL

**Reviews **are appreciated

**Constructive Criticism **is also nice

**Flames** are fine too, because it's rainy weather right now.


End file.
